


Little Things

by thinkatory



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkatory/pseuds/thinkatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things she takes pleasure in. Narcissa/Lucius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

_Narcissa has always been too fond of sweets. Lucius deigns to pick a chocolate from the box, and holds it for a moment, the chocolate melting briefly onto his fingertips, and he holds it out. She smiles, leans forward, and he places it in her mouth.  
_  
She takes his wrist with one of her thin hands before he can withdraw - he glances down ever-so-slightly to see her wedding ring glittering on her finger - and takes one of his fingertips into her mouth, neatly getting rid of the mess. She pulls away, her hands now resting in her lap, and looks at him. He watches her, amused, transfixed.  
_  
_"I expect that Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius," she says, her fingers tightening on her son's shoulder.__

It's the little things she takes pleasure in.


End file.
